The Surprise
by slayer0109
Summary: Sachiko is surprised when she wakes up the morning after her birthday.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I know this story is a bit unexpected for those who have been following me, but I just had to get it out this idea has been eating away slowly at my mind the past few days. This story probably won't be long, and don't worry I am still working on it started in her dreams! I almost have chapter 9 done I promise.

I am stepping way out of my comfort zone with this story, so I hope I did a decent job with it. This is my first rated M story, and depending on the response I get from it, I may just do some more. Anyways like always I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sachiko stirred in her sleep a little as her eyes opened for a second the view of a bare shoulder poking out of the covers in front of her coming into sight. Sachiko smiled still half asleep as she snuggled closer, it was only when she moved her hand ever so slightly to grip the figure tighter that she realized what it was resting on. Sachiko's eyes popped open as her brain realized that her hand was resting on a bare breast.

Sachiko didn't dare move a muscle as her brain processed her situation, she was laying in bed with obviously another girl and on top of that Sachiko was nude. She knew the girl in front of her was at least half nude, but her answer as to whether she was completely nude was answered when the girl moved a little in bed and Sachiko felt the girls bare backside press against her. Sachiko sucked in her breath as a shiver ran through her body. The touch had instantly brought to her mind a memory filled with moans and heavy breathing in a dark room, but who's room was she in and better yet who was she in bed with?

Sachiko felt her heart beat as her mind went over the night before, where she had been celebrating her birthday with her friends and Yumi. Yumi was the one Sachiko was worried about, she had remembered talking with Yumi about something, she couldn't really remember the specifics. The only part she could remember was Yumi taking her hand and then the next part she was saying goodbye to everyone. After that only flashes of what she had done with this girl in front of her, the kissing, the touching, their clothes hitting the floor as they tore them from each other in this room that they were currently in, and eventually the loud moans and screams of pleasure they produced in this very bed. Sachiko couldn't remember all of it though, just bits and pieces but it was enough for her to know that whoever this person was, she had taken Sachiko's purity.

Sachiko took a deep breath trying not to panic, she couldn't believe she had done something like this, if Yumi ever found out, Sachiko would never be able to face her again. After all, Sachiko was in love with Yumi and the thought of betraying her like this was to much, even if Sachiko had never told Yumi. Sachiko sighed thinking about the younger girl, but that thought was soon replaced with disbelief as the girl in front of her rolled over revealing a very familiar face.

"Yumi?!" Sachiko practically shrieked when her brain registered who she was looking at.

Yumi's eyes instantly opened as she jumped in fright from her name being called out. "S-Sachiko?" Yumi asked a moment later, her eyes wide from the sight before her. Yumi couldn't believe what she was looking at, Sachiko was in bed with her and the feel of Sachiko's breast against her own made it somewhat clear that she was nude.

Yumi's face instantly turned red as she felt Sachiko's chest raise from a breath, the sensation was amazing but she was to confused and scared right now to take pleasure in it. Sachiko soon met Yumi's blush as she realized what Yumi was blushing at, it did feel very good and Sachiko froze unsure if she wanted to pull away or not, but after a minute of feeling Yumi against her she decided it may be for the best.

Yumi took a sigh of relief as she felt Sachiko move away from her a little, she had almost lost control of this new found lust she had growing inside her. "What happened?" Yumi finally managed to ask breaking the long silence between them. She to could not remember much from the night before except that she had kissed and licked Sachiko in the most private of places and Sachiko had screamed her name in pleasure because of it.

"I think we..." Sachiko froze she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"Had sex?" Yumi asked as Sachiko nodded. Yumi paused for a moment as the realization set in that she had just slept with Sachiko, in her room no less. "Do you regret it?" Yumi asked as the thought entered her mind, which she quickly wished she could take back.

Sachiko was caught off guard by the question and could only stare at Yumi for a second. The memory of Sachiko hovering over Yumi kissing her neck while her hands did indescribable things to the younger girl played in her head. "No, I don't regret it, Yumi." Sachiko finally admitted, it was the truth, the only thing she could regret at this point was not remembering how they got into this situation.

Yumi smiled a little shyly even though she was being a bit brave. "I'm glad, because I don't regret it either."

Sachiko couldn't help but smile back as the thought of Yumi saying "Sachiko, I love you" repeatedly crossed her mind. Sachiko remembered how those three words had made her want to bring Yumi to the highest points of pleasure over and over again. She needed to know the truth though and after telling Yumi she did not regret their love making, she shouldn't have any problem asking something like this. "Yumi last night while we were..." Sachiko froze blushing realizing what she was saying. "W-what, I mean to say is...You said you loved me last night... Is it true?" Sachiko asked a bit hesitantly towards the end, she had wanted to ask Yumi this question for as long as she could remember but could never bring herself to to do it.

Yumi blushed a little as that memory came back to her, she had been completely lost in Sachiko when those words were said, all she could really recall was her hips starting to meet the rhythm of Sachiko's hand movement. After a momentary pause and her body shivering a little bit at that memory Yumi finally found her voice. "Yes, I meant it... I love you, Sachiko." Yumi shyly admitted, she to knew that this was probably the best time to finally say it, she had held it in for so long and now that they were admitting things she might as well get it out. "Do you love me, Sachiko?" Yumi asked a moment later.

Sachiko smiled as she put a hand on Yumi's cheek. "Of course, Yumi, I have always loved you."

Yumi smiled, admittedly though both had known the answer to this question, but they wanted to hear it from one another. "Will you give me a kiss then?" Yumi asked a bit shyly, which in her mind didn't make sense seeing as though she was laying in bed nude with Sachiko.

Sachiko only smiled wider as she pulled herself closer to Yumi again and placing a gentle kiss on Yumi's lips. The kiss only lasted a moment the touching of Sachiko's breast against Yumi's had caused the younger girl to gasp which surprised Sachiko.

"Sorry, it's just your bo..." Yumi paused as her face turned red, Sachiko looked at her confused, she could only think that Yumi didn't like the kiss. "Sachiko, your boob is pressing against me and though it feels good, I can't think straight." Yumi explained as Sachiko looked down, blushing intensely at the sight of her breast pressed against Yumi's came into sight.

Sachiko instantly rolled over on to her back to create distance between her and Yumi. "Do you think we should get up?" Sachiko asked as her mind thought about the naked girl laying next to her, she had wanted so badly to touch her like she had the night before, but she knew that right now was probably not the best time.

Yumi took a deep breath, her mind was going crazy still from Sachiko's touch, if she had been in contact a second longer Yumi might be ravishing the older girl right now. Yumi looked up at the alarm clock at the end of her bed as her eyes went wide. "I think so, it's almost 1 P.M." Yumi replied as Sachiko glanced up at at the alarm clock also somewhat surprised.

Sachiko grabbed the side of the blanket and threw it to the side revealing her completely nude form to Yumi before she quickly grabbed the blanket again and covered herself, her eyes wide, how could she have forgotten she was nude.

Yumi's mind went blank as her body reacted to the sight of Sachiko's nude body, she had licked, kissed, and touched that body just the night before but seeing it now was almost to much. Yumi was speechless as she felt wave after wave of desire course through her body, she could swear her heart had stopped when she saw that body in front of her.

Sachiko swallowed glancing over at Yumi who had a feral look in her eyes, it was something Sachiko had never seen before but she could only guess what it was about. "So, who is getting up first?" Sachiko asked a bit shyly, she had just revealed herself to Yumi so it would only make sense that she did, but she was embarrassed.

Yumi paused for a moment realizing that one of them would have to completely reveal themselves in order to grab their clothes that were laying wherever they landed when they were tossed aside the night before. "I don't know..." Yumi finally replied with a sigh.

"Well, you have already seen me naked." Sachiko said with a blush on her face as her eyes avoided Yumi's momentarily, it had been a bit childish but Sachiko couldn't think of anything else.

Yumi took a deep breath figuring out how she was going to get out of the bed, she knew that Sachiko had no intention of moving first so she decided to be the one to make a move. Yumi sat up a little in bed and turned so she could crawl over Sachiko.

"What are you doing?!" Sachiko exclaimed when Yumi was hovering over top of her, she couldn't help but notice that the blanket was lifting with Yumi and exposing a lot of the younger girl's body.

"I need to crawl over you to get out of bed." Yumi explained as she finished the motion of getting over Sachiko, the only problem now was that her foot had been wrapped up in the blanket and had cause her to fall taking the blanket with her.

"Yumi, are you alright?" Sachiko asked worriedly as she sat up in the bed, realizing that the blanket was not covering Yumi whatsoever as she laid on the floor completely exposed to Sachiko's eyes. Sachiko's eyes couldn't help but wander over Yumi's body as she felt her heart begin to race a little, thoughts of the previous night and what she had done to that body fresh in her mind.

Yumi quickly realized that the blanket was not over her and instantly covered herself with her hands as she looked up at Sachiko who's eyes only lowered from Yumi's chest down to a place that she hadn't covered. "Sachiko!" Yumi cried as her face turned beet red and she squeezed her legs together hiding her most private area from Sachiko's lust filled eyes.

Sachiko blushed immediately as her eyes met Yumi's, she had gotten lost in thought and only realized where her eyes were looking when Yumi called out her name.

"I'm sorry, Yumi." Sachiko said as she quickly grabbed the blanket off the floor and covered herself again, leaving Yumi exposed on the floor still.

Yumi quickly started looking around the room for a particular piece of clothing which she found just a foot or so out of her reach. Yumi scooted back slowly across the carpet in her room towards her panties that were hanging on the corner of a picture of her and Sachiko. Yumi took a deep breath as she quickly removed her hand from her private parts and put her panties on in record time.

Unfortunately it still did not stop Sachiko from blushing, Yumi had never seen this side of the older girl, she seemed so defenseless and vulnerable, yet feral and lustful. Yumi looked away from Sachiko a moment later as she located her lacy bra that she recalled Sachiko practically tearing off her.

Yumi had covered her chest with both hands as she went over and grabbed her bra with her back turned to Sachiko. Once, her bra was on she picked quickly made her way to the dresser to grab fresh clothes before turning to Sachiko. "Feel free to wear some of my clothing, if you want." Yumi said as she put on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans before making her way out of the bedroom.

Sachiko sighed in relief that this awkward situation was over as she stood from the bed and made her way over to her panties, which were laying on the floor.

Yumi was only down the hallway when she remembered she forgot her phone, she would have waited but it had only been a moment she was sure that Sachiko hadn't gotten up yet. "Sorry, forgot my... my..." Yumi froze as the sight of Sachiko bending over to grab her panties, still completely nude. "It can wait, I'm sorry!" Yumi quickly exclaimed as she slammed the door, her heart racing and her breathing becoming a little heavy, she couldn't help but feel hot.

A minute or so later Sachiko came out of Yumi's room wearing a white shirt with a three hearts on the right shoulder, she, like Yumi had thought it was cute. The only pants she found comfortable though were Yumi's yellow Pajama pants with monkeys all over them. Yumi blushed a little when saw those pants on Sachiko, to her it was like a dark secret had just been revealed. "Sachiko, why are you wearing those pants?" Yumi asked a bit embarrassed that someone else had seen them, let alone put them on.

"Well, I am taller than you and your jeans aren't very comfortable on me. Besides, I like these, I think they are cute just like this shirt." Sachiko said with a smile, now that her clothes were on she was feeling one hundred percent more confident.

"Well, it doesn't matter for now I suppose. Let's just go downstairs, I am starving after...Well, you know." Yumi said a bit shyly towards the end as she and Sachiko both blushed and made their way down the stairs only to find Yumi's family sitting at the table.

"I thought Yumi, had a friend over last night, that would explain all the noise I heard. What game were you two playing? It lasted for hours, I never thought I would get to sleep. I almost came up to tell you to go to bed." Mrs. Fukuzawa said with a smile as Sachiko and Yumi froze, this was not going to be an easy day.

* * *

**A/N: **So it's not the longest but like I said this will probably end up being a short story. I hope you enjoyed it and for those who understand this I just can't help but think of Mrs. Fukuzawa's sentence as something Mrs. Aoi would say sarcastically. haha omg I miss the strawberry panic story :(, I will have to touch on the show again after my Maria sama story. I love them both I just want to write a whole bunch of things for them!

I don't have much to say about this chapter really, except that I'm kind of nervous to post it, I'm still unsure with this whole comfort zone thing. Anyways, I can get over it fast, if people like it I will do more if they hate it then idk, I guess I will just stick to the types of stories I have been doing... Not like i was going to quit those anyways. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So here it is, chapter 2 of the surprise, I want to say maybe 1 more chapter for sure, possibly 2, I'm not sure yet.

* * *

Yumi and Sachiko's faces were both red as they sat down at the table from Mrs. Fukuzawa's comment, the thought of the night before still stuck in their minds. Yumi glanced around the table once seated and couldn't help but notice Yuuki giving her a knowing smile, which must have gone unnoticed by her parents because they both seemed pretty normal. Yumi looked away from Yuuki and over to Sachiko who had a slight blush across her cheeks, she to must have noticed Yuuki's stare.

"So how was your birthday party Sachiko?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked breaking the silence at the table which was driving Sachiko and Yumi crazy.

Sachiko's lips parted, she was afraid to answer. What if Yumi's parents had heard them, it was apparent that Yuuki knew something by the look on his face. "G-good, I had a lot of fun." Sachiko finally replied, it had taken her a moment to find her words as the thought of Yumi screaming her name invaded her mind.

Yuuki smiled, he couldn't resist this chance to poke at the two, he had known for awhile that they had feelings for each other and last night, from what he could hear, they proved it. "That is good to hear, what about you Yumi, did you have fun?" Yuuki asked teasingly which either went unnoticed by Yumi's parents or they had decided to ignore it.

Yumi blushed at her brothers question, it was simple enough but all she could remember about the fun night was the bits and pieces of passion she shared with the older girl sitting next to her. "Y-yes, I had lots of fun." Yumi finally said noticing the clank of the Sachiko's fork as she dropped it to her plate, she must have been thinking the same thing and Yumi basically just admitted to liking it.

Sachiko's eyes were a little wide from Yumi's confession, at least that is what Sachiko had thought it to be.

"Are you alright Sachiko? You look like you just saw a ghost." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as Sachiko focused her eyes on Yumi's mother, the realization that everyone except Yumi was staring at her.

"Fine... I just remembered that I forgot to tell my parents I was spending the night." Sachiko said as she stood from the table with a nervous look in her eyes. "I better go give them a call."

"No need, Sachiko, we called them for you last night when you two arrived." Mr. Fukuzawa said as Sachiko froze in her tracks, her plan to retreat had failed.

Yumi sighed in relief, she could only imagine that her parents were holding back their questioning due to Sachiko's presence at the table. Unfortunately for Yumi her, relief would only be brief as her brother stepped in to sitr things up.

"Why are you wearing Yumi's pajama pants, Sachiko-sama?" Yuuki asked as all eyes went to what Sachiko was wearing.

"She forgot to bring a change of clothes and her other clothes were..." Yumi froze the memory of how she had practically tore Sachiko's shirt from her and threw it before her lips hungrily met the older girls bare skin. The memory had sent a tingling through Yumi's body and she was starting to feel a little hot at the memory as her mind went a little fuzzy.

"Her other clothes were...?" Yuuki asked trailing off for Yumi to answer.

Yumi took a deep breath fighting hard against these memories that were making their way back into her head. "They were dirty." Yumi finally said taking a deep breath after speaking, she had never felt like this before, how was it that the memory of being with Sachiko was so intoxicating.

Mrs. Fukuzawa paused for a moment as she watched Yumi react to Yuuki's question, it hadn't been a hard one but she clearly was having an issue with it for some reason. Mrs. Fukuzawa glanced over at her husband who was staring at her with a look that told her everything she needed to know. They had both questioned Yumi and Sachiko's relationship in the past, they just seemed to close and and last night left them with a lingering suspicion about what really happened. Why Mrs. Fukuzawa hadn't gone to Yumi's room the night before remaiend a mystery to her and Mr. Fukuzawa. Then again from their room, the screams were muffled and the moans for the most part weren't even audbile.

"So what games did you two play?" Mrs. Fukuzawa asked as Yumi and Sachiko both shared an equally nervous glance. They knew they were in serious trouble now, what types of games can make a person produce loud screams and well moans. Sachiko's mind completely froze when she tried to think about how to explain the moans, she had never played a game before that had wanted to make her moan.

After a long silence Yumi finally blurted the only thing she could think of. "J-jenga." Yumi stuttered, she had no idea why she had thought about the game, what would pulling a block out of a tower have to do with making sounds like that.

"Jenga...? You screamed at Jenga?" Yuuki asked with a disbelieving look on his face, of course he somewhat knew the truth and just wanted to poke fun at his sister.

"Yes, we played Jenga." Sachiko assured Yuuki weakly, which did not go unnoticed by anyone at the table. "Yumi, got really excited and screamed at me whenever I got a tough block out."

"Hmm, I take it you didn't give her a turn for awhile then, because your name was being screamed quite rapidly for a while there." Yuuki said, Sachiko and Yumi both froze in place, they could not believe the words that had just come out of Yuuki's mouth. Yumi was sure that if her parents weren't here she would have killed her brother with her own two hands.

"We made up our own rules." Sachiko added a moment later, she was quickly running out of replies to Yuuki's comments.

Yumi could only blush and put her head down, she like everyone at the table could tell the excuses were getting weak.

Mrs. Fukuzawa sighed noticing how the girls were becoming more and more defeated as more and more questions were asked. "So is there anything you to want to fess up to?" She finally asked, she originally had agreed with her husband that she would not ask a question like this but, she was quickly realizing that both Sachiko and Yumi were going to avoid the point all day long if they could.

Sachiko and Yumi both looked up at Miki surprised, they knew their excuses weren't working and that everyone suspected something. Yumi glanced at Sachiko for a moment, she was unsure of what to say, she was used to the older girl helping her in a tough situation, but now unfortunately Sachiko remained silent with her.

"I'm not mad." Mrs. Fukuzawa admitted after a long silence, she still didn't have any proof of what they did the night before but she knew the kiss they shared against the front door last night was probably a pretty good indication. Luckily for Yumi her parents had come to acceptance with Yumi's choice and had never bothered to confront her about it until now.

Sachiko took a deep breath as she thought about Yumi and what the younger girl meant to her, she knew that even though they had only told each other this morning, their love had been apparent for much longer than this. "I'm in love with your daughter." Sachiko said as she looked away from Yumi's parents swalloing the fear in her throat, she knew the words couldn't be taken back now. Everything that had happened the night before and this morning was swirling in her head in a storm of confusion and panic. The only thing that had made sense about any of it was that she loved Yumi and wanted to be with her.

Yumi took Sachiko's hand as a blush made it's way to her face and her heart started beating faster, she had never imagined telling her parents this, but like Sachiko the only thing that made sense right now was the fact that she truly did love the other girl. Yumi's eyes went from Sachiko to her mother as she cleared her throat and parted her lips, hesitating to speak a bit, what she said here could possibly ruin her life but she was ready to face that now with Sachiko in her hand. "I am also in love, with Sachiko." Yumi finally admitted, it had felt good but now what would her parents think, she was almost to afraid to know as her eyes went down the table, all she could think about was the fact that her parents might disown her.

"So last night you weren't playing a game then, were you?" Mrs. Fukuzawa said after a long silence, she still couldn't make any accusations without knowing the full truth.

Sachiko swallowed as she glanced up at Mrs. Fukuzawa briefly trying to see what her facial expression was like before speaking. "N-no." Sachiko finally stuttered as her eyes made her way back down to the table almost ashamed. She herself didn't feel ashamed, in fact if she had been alone with Yumi this morning their was no doubt in her mind that she would have attacked the girl and ravished her again.

Mrs. Fukuzawa sighed as she turned her attention from Sachiko to Yumi. "Well that settles it, Yumi from now on you are not allowed to be alone with Sachiko in your room, unless the door is wide open." Miki said with finallity, she wasn't sure if she should be mad, after all it's not like Sachiko was going to get Yumi pregnant.

Yumi's face instantly turned red along with Sachiko's. "Mom!" Yumi exclaimed in embarrassment as she stood from the table with Sachiko in hand and made her way towards the stairs leading to her room.

"Hey, keep that door open or you are grounded!" Miki shouted as Yumi and Sachiko disappeared up the stairs. Miki looked over to Mr. Fukuzawa. "You sure have been pretty quite."

Mr. Fukuzawa's eyes moved from the stairs to his wife before he cleared his throat. "W-well, I don't exactly know what to do. They are both girls do we punish her the same way as if Sachiko was a boy?"

Mrs. Fukuzawa sighed as she glanced back at the stairs. "I wish I knew, it's not like Sachiko is going to get her preg..." Mrs. Fukuzawa paused, she couldn't bring herself to say the word though she had thought it quite easily.

Yumi sighed as she sat down on her bed with Sachiko, the older girls clothes still scattered around the room bringing a slight blush of remembrance to her face.

"Yumi." Sachiko said softly.

Yumi turned her head and immediately felt a hand gently grasping the side of her face to hold it in place as her lips became consumed by a feeling that made her heart come to life instantaniously. She couldn't help but close her eyes as she became comfortable with the kiss she was receiving from Sachiko, it felt wonderful and the only thing that brought her mind out of this dreamy state the kiss had sent her to, was the feeling of Sachiko's tongue gently forcing it's way past Yumi's lips.

Yumi hesitated for a moment as her eyes opened, she had not expected this from Sachiko, but after another moment of letting Sachiko do all the work, Yumi returned the favor by closing her eyes and following Sachiko's bold move as she kissed back.

"Am I going to have to prohibit you two from being in here alone at all?" Mrs. Fukuzawa said as she stepped into the doorway. Yumi and Sachiko immediately broke the kiss and looked down at the floor, they had forgotten the door was open, though admittedly this was Sachiko's fault. Miki sighed as she glanced around the room at what she could only assume was the aftermath of a sexual hurricane. "Pick up your clothes and find something else to do. I am alright with you two being together and I will even let what happened last night and right now go, but don't think that means you can get away with whatever you want." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as Yumi glanced up at her. "I catch you again, you're grounded. Understood, young lady?"

Yumi put her head down, she felt really embarrassed with Sachiko right next to her. "I understand.." Yumi said weakly after a moment of feeling like a little kid.

"Good, then get this room cleaned up." Mrs. Fukuzawa said before leaving Yumi's doorway.

Sachiko sighed as she glanced over to Yumi. "Sorry, I just couldn't control myself, I have been wanting to do that ever since I saw you...put your clothes on." Sachiko said even though that was her way of putting 'naked' in a more approriate way.

Yumi looked up at Sachiko blushing, but smiling. "It's alright, I liked it." Yumi said as she stood from her bed and started picking up the clothes.

Sachiko joined Yumi and when they had all the clothes picked up and folded neatly they put them on top of her dresser where Sachiko's phone had been laying. "Oh, I have a message?" Sachiko said noticing the blinking light indicating a pending message.

"Oh great.." Sachiko said reading the message from Youko that read. "Sachiko, we need to talk, Yoshino says she saw you go home with Yumi-chan. Call me when you get up."

* * *

**A/N: **Well I hope you liked it, I know it wasn't as ... intimate? as chapter 1 but I am happy with the result. The reactions of the characters may be a little off here especially Yuuki, he was my Miki in this story (SP panic followers know what I'm talking about :D). Speaking of Miki I hope that is Yumi's mothers name, I completely forgot but some reviews suggested that it was so I used it here and there.

Yes, I know she was understand and not crazy like Mrs. Aoi, but I wanted to keep this story short and honestly I am quite happy with Mrs. Fukuzawa's outcome. I was going to have her play dumb at first and have Yuuki kind of get it out of them, but I can only take Jenga so far and I imagine that no matter how hard they tried Sachiko would never admit to it, so eventually just had to get right to the point and I think I did alright with it... I'm defending myself from comments I don't even know I'll get haha! I just wanted to give a bit more of my thoughts on her, keep those comments coming though, they have been helping me figure out what I am doing right and wrong and they are awesome just like everyone I've talked to on here thus far!

Anyways I'm ending this long A/N. I think I will be posting another chapter of it started in her dreams before this one. I have been bouncing back and forth. I may just finish this one though cause I realized when I was doing this that at one point I made them really shy about something and was like oh no! Wrong story!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **So here is chapter 3 for this story, right now I have it planned to end in chapter 4 so look forward to that I guess? I want to do more stories like this one, because honestly this one was very easy for me to write, I did this whole chapter in one sitting it took maybe an hour or so (Which is something I wish i could do with it started in her dreams). I am having a lot of fun with this story though and want to continue doing shorter ones like this that revolve around one idea I think could be fun or w/e :)

Oh, I am going to use -x- in this one to indicate when it goes from the memories to the phone again. I think it's obvious enough without them but it can't hurt right?

* * *

Alright so here is the unedited version of the surprise, I also will be reading over this when I wake up, but again I'll throw it in their for you if you have time, if not i'll just do it myself once I wake up :D

Sachiko sighed as she looked at the phone in her hand, she had no idea what she would tell Youko. "Perhaps she would believe our Jenga story?" Sachiko said glancing at Yumi who was sitting next to her on Yumi's bed.

"It may work. She never heard us scream last night." Yumi replied a little red in the cheeks.

Sachiko just nodded as she started dialing Youko's number, Yumi was right after all. Sachiko took a deep breath when the phone started ringing the only thing she could think of to tell Youko was that they had decided to go back to Yumi's to play some games.

"Sachiko, where are you?" Youko asked immediately when she picked up the phone.

"I'm at Yumi's why?" Sachiko replied a little confused, Youko almost sounded worried.

Youko sighed as she thought about the night before. "Sachiko did you and Yumi... Do anything last night..?" Youko asked beating around the bush, it wasn't the easiest topic for her to talk about with her Petite Soeur and she knew that if she said what was on her mind outright that Sachiko would probably be to shocked to say anything.

Sachiko paused for a moment as she glanced over at Yumi. "We played a game." Sachiko said as the the thought of Yumi hugged tight against her bare body entered her mind. Sachiko couldn't help but shiver a little bit at the thought, it was enough to take her breath away and make her lose focus for a minute as her body became a little hot. She hadn't fully understood this new feeling she had seemingly aqcuired overnight, but she had a feeling that Yumi was the key to riding herself of it. Especially since the memories of what she did to Yumi was causing this feeling.

"Sachiko...?" Youko asked again. Sachiko had been too lost in thought to realize that Youko had asked her another question.

"Y-yes, I'm here sorry." Sachiko with a deep breath as she tried to calm this growing feeling within her, it was powerful and it had made it hard for her to think straight when it showed it's strength.

"You are sure nothing happened?" Youko asked again just to be sure.

"Yes, I'm sure why?"

"You don't remember anything from last night do you?" Youko asked with a sigh.

"I remember leaving with Yumi." Sachiko said as she thought hard about the events that took place before she arrived at Yumi's which to her was still a bit of a blur.

"So you don't remember kissing her in front of everyone?" Youko asked a bit hesitantly as Sachiko's eyes went wide.

"I-I did what?!" Sachiko asked loudly as Yumi looked at her a bit scared of what was just revealed to her.

"Well... Sei was teasing you about staring at Yumi-chan all night and after awhile she dared you to kiss her." Youko said with a slight pause before continuing. "Of course, you wouldn't until she challenged you to it, before we knew it you had Yumi-chan pinned to the floor."

**-x-**

Sachiko paused for a moment as the remembrance of this moment started making it's way back into her head. Sei had been bugging her about staring at Yumi all night and eventually challenged her to kiss Yumi. Sachiko wouldn't back down of course, she never backed down from a challenge. Sachiko had turned to Yumi and with one last deep breath she had closed the gap between her and Yumi's lips. Soon after she had felt Yumi kissing back and she had lost control, pushing the younger girl to the floor as their tongues met eagerly. She remembered the small moans and gasps that Yumi had been producing when her hands began exploring the younger girls body, she had become completely lost in the moment and it hadn't gone unnoticed as Youko broke up the kiss.

Sachiko took a deep breath, her heart was racing she could remember that moment so vividly, how she had even forgot it was a mystery to her, it was how everything that happened between them the night before had started. The rest of the girls had been in complete shock at their act, then again they knew the two had been drinking. After they had been broken up Yumi had leaned close to her and told her if she wanted more that they should go back to her place, of course Sachiko couldn't refuse at the time. Her sexual desires were tearing her apart after the heated kiss and all she could think about was what she wanted to do to Yumi, so of course she couldn't refuse.

The next thing Sachiko could recall is telling the rest of the girls that she was going to call a driver to come and pick her and Yumi up, which at the time no one questioned, admittedly they had all been drinking and weren't in the best shape. Aside from that, they had just witnessed a shocking kiss between Sachiko and Yumi and were still having a hard time believing their eyes.

**-x-**

"How did Yoshino, find out where I went." Sachiko asked after a long pause.

"She needed some fresh air and noticed you two walking down the street instead of being picked up. So she followed you all the way to Yumi's house." Youko explained with a slight pause at the end. "She said you suggested something rather inappropriate to Yumi, I would rather not repeat it though."

**-x-**

Sachiko again was regaining her memories as the thought of standing leaving Youko's house came into mind. They had said goodbye to everyone and started making their way to the sidewalk from Youko's, they had no intentions of calling a driver, not after what Yumi had suggested they do. Sachiko had taken Yumi's hand and began walking down the street with her, thankfully Yumi's house wasn't far and they were in a good neighborhood.

Sachiko couldn't help but stare at Yumi with lust filled eyes, she had never felt such strong need for the younger girl all she wanted was to ravish her, which if not broken up would have probably happened back at Youko's. Sachiko in her drunken state had lost all care that the rest could see them, she was finally able to let go of her fears and let them be replaced for a night, little did she know that her deepest desires would take that place.

Yumi had been experiencing similar things, she hadn't had as much as Sachiko to drink but when Sachiko but Yumi was a lightweight and didn't need as much to become completely lost. She too had been a bit surprised by the kiss from Sachiko at first but, when she felt the older girls lips touch hers it ignited something deep within her, it had always been there she could tell but now it had reason to come to the surface, it was something that would drive the younger to rip the clothes away from Sachiko later that night. It was strong enough mixed with alcohol to push Yumi's fears aside and ask Sachiko to come home with her.

Sachiko had recalled how they were looking at eachother, what types of things they were saying to eachother, and she remembered when Yumi had practically attacked her once concealed by the darkness of the night. She recalled how that kiss felt, how Yumi's hand under her shirt felt against her somewhat cold skin, and mostly how she had returned the favor by kissing back and letting her hands eagerly explore Yumi, by the time the kiss was done Sachiko had felt most of Yumi and couldn't help but smile as she caught her breath. She remembered what she had told Yumi about wanting to feel her body without the hinderance of clothes.

**-x-**

"Did Yoshino tell you exactly what I said?" Sachiko asked curious, but embarrassed.

"Yes." Youko said as a long pause ensued.

Sachiko took a deep breath, she knew that she couldn't hide it forever not after Youko knew so much. "Do you promise to keep it between us?" Sachiko asked a bit deafeated as Yumi's eyes went wide, Sachiko must be out of her mind! Sachiko looked at Yumi who had a questioning and fearful look in her eyes, Sachiko had just told Youko that her and Yumi made love.

Youko took a deep breath as she rubbed her forehead with her hand, this was all a little overwhelming. "I promise, I just don't want to see you two destroy your relationship because of this." Youko admitted, she really was worried that once the alcohol wore off and the realization of what happened sunk in the two would stop speaking out of embarrassment and fear of what to say to one another.

Sachiko blushed as she put her head down, she didn't want her Onee-sama worrying about this and decided to put an end to her worry right now. "Actaully, I told Yumi I loved her, Onee-sama." Sachiko said as Youko went silent.

"While you were drunk?" Youko asked, she couldn't believe that Sachiko would actually tell Yumi.

Sachiko's blush deepend as Yumi looked at her confused, she wished so badly she could hear what Youko was saying, after all Sachiko was admitting quite a bit. "No, we told each other this morning when we woke up." Sachiko replied a little shyly as she kept her gaze to the floor.

"Does that mean Yumi is your...?" Youko trailed off, she had only recently learned about a month ago that Sachiko was actually truly in love with Yumi and still felt a little awkward about her Petite Soeur being a lesbian.

Sachiko looked voer to Yumi and smiled brightly. "No, not yet." Sachiko answered knowing that she would now be pestered by this question until she finally did ask.

Youko sighed as she looked up at the clock, she had promised to meet Sei to go shopping today. "Listen, Sachiko, we are all going out to dinner tomorrow, I expect to see you and Yumi there, alright?" Youko asked even though it was more of an order than a question.

"Y-yes, we will be there." Sachiko answered, she knew the tone of Youko's voice wasn't leaving her much of an option.

"Good, I will text you the time later we still have to figure that part out.

Sachiko sighed as she shut off her phone and looked at Yumi. "We are going to go out to eat with them tomorrow, Onee-sama didn't really give us a choice in the matter." Sachiko said as Yumi smiled.

"That's alright, I think it will be fun." Yumi assured Sachiko who had seemed a little troubled by the idea of going out to eat.

"Yumi, how much of last night do you remember?" Sachiko asked curiously, she couldn't help but wonder if Yumi had remember the kiss they shared at Youko's or in the street on the way home.

Yumi blushed as her eyes looked away from Sachiko. "Well, I remember taking you clothes off."

Sachiko instantly blushed before interrupting Yumi. "I mean, before that part. What do you remember before we got to your house. Do you remember kissing me in front of everyone and on the street?" Sachiko asked as Yumi started to think hard about the night before.

Yumi's eye's went a little wide as her lips parted, the memories coming back to her almost instantly, the way she had asked Sachiko to come home with her, the kiss she had shared with the older girl on the street, and the way her hands had explored Sachiko's body.

Yumi put her head down a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Sachiko, this is all my fault." She said apologetically before feeling Sachiko arms wrap around her.

"Yumi, don't worry about it, I already told you I don't regret it and that still stands true." Sachiko said with a smile as she went to kiss Yumi's head.

"Time out!" Mrs. Fukuzawa said as both Sachiko and Yumi lifted their heads in surprise. "Young lady, I thought I had made myself perfectly clear about the rules of this room, now do you want to be grounded?"

"It was my fault, I started it, again..." Sachiko admitted.

Mrs. Fukuzawa sighed in defeat. "Fine, I will let Sachiko save you this time but, no more chances! Now why don't you two go talk at the kitchen table instead of on your bed where you are obviously tempted."

"Mom!" Yumi exclaimed as her face went beet red, it embarrassed her thoroughly when her mom talked to her like that, especially in front of Sachiko.

* * *

**A/N: **So I don't know if the **-x-** were needed but they may help. I hope you enjoy this chapter and are enjoying the story. I am having fun writing this one, especially. This chapter again was going a little out of my comfort zone but I think I'm getting better at doing that type of stuff, what do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I want to apologize in advance, my spell check thing and all that stuff screwed up somehow and I only realized when I was halfway through this chapter, I don't know how bad the other chapters are because of this, but it basically wasn't showing any mistakes. I think I fixed it now, but I guess we will see.

This is the ending of The Surprise. I am sad because I really did like this story and I still do. I have more idea's for short stories though so hopefully you will see those soon, though I think I may have to do one about Strawberry Panic soon, I miss Shizuma and Nagisa. :) Anyways I do have more planned for maria sama, I won't say when to expect them though, if you want to be updated on that PM me.

* * *

Sachiko checked the clock in the car one last time as she sighed, glancing back up to the front door of Yumi's house. Yumi had been running a little late mainly because after Sachiko had left earlier to go home and take a shower before the dinner Mrs. Fukuzawa found it necessary to tell Yumi what she could and couldn't do with Sachiko while at home.

Sachiko was just about to get out of the car and go to the door to knock when it opened up and Yumi came out wearing a pair of jeans and a low cut red tank top. Sachiko took a breath when she saw Yumi, even though Yumi was wearing such casual clothing Sachiko had found it so enticing. She knew tonight would not be easy, she had been thinking about Yumi all day in a more intimate way and when she took a shower, she found evidence of their love making in the form of a small hickey on her shoulder which had only fueled her thoughts more.

"Yumi, remember what I told you!" Mrs. Fukuzawa said loudly as she stood in the doorway watching Yumi walk towards Sachiko's red car.

"Mom, I know!" Yumi replied back, her face beet red, she had just got done being talked to about the consequences of coming home with a hickey. She had no intentions of it though, they were just going out to dinner with friends, did her mom really think all she wanted to do was make out with Sachiko?

Sachiko smiled at Yumi as the younger girl climbed into the car and put her seat belt on. "You look beautiful Yumi." Sachiko said still smiling as Yumi blushed a little.

"You do too." She replied shyly glancing over at Sachiko who was wearing a pair of jeans she had bought with Yumi and a black long sleeved shirt. Sachiko hadn't really dressed up for the occasion either but that didn't stop Yumi from thinking the usually fancy clothed girl looked amazing in casual wear.

Sachiko's smile grew bigger as she turned to Mrs. Fukuzawa and waved to let her know they were leaving.

"Remember, no hickey's Yumi." Mrs. Fukuzawa said as Sachiko's eyes went wide and her face turned red. Sachiko didn't have to think twice as she put her foot on the pedal and started driving away from a situation that was made embarrassing, not to mention Mrs. Fukuzawa had practically shouted it for all the neighbors to hear.

"Sachiko, can I stay at your house tonight? I don't want to go back to that home..." Yumi asked a little jokingly at the same time though it didn't seem like a very bad idea to her.

Sachiko's blush only intensified when she heard Yumi ask to spend the night, she had failed to hear the rest, only that one line stuck in her head for a moment as she felt her heart thud in her chest, before she realized it she found her eyes wandering up and down Yumi's body every chance they could. Sachiko took her eyes of the younger girl and took a deep breath. "I wouldn't mind, Yumi."

Yumi looked over at Sachiko somewhat surprised, she had been joking about the idea, but if Sachiko was open to it, how could she refuse? "Alright, then I will sleep over at your house tonight." Yumi said a little shyly, admittedly the only thing on both girls minds right now was this untamed desire to be with each other.

"Good, I would like that." Sachiko said, she honestly had no idea what to say to this and even what she did say only brought more thoughts of passion through her head.

The car had remained pretty silent for the rest of the short trip to the restaurant, both Sachiko and Yumi had kept to their thoughts, which were causing both of them to have a little trouble focusing which also made it difficult to hold a conversation.

Yumi jumped when she felt Sachiko's hand on her arm, it had startled her, at the same time it sent a shock to her system. It felt soft and for some reason it made her breathing a little unsteady, perhaps it was because she had been imagining that same hand touching her in more pleasant way.

Sachiko pulled her hand away from Yumi's jump which also startled her a little, she hadn't been nearly as lost in thought though. "Yumi, are you alright?" Sachiko asked as Yumi took a deep breath and looked at her

"Yes, I was just thinking about something." Yumi said a bit shyly as a blush made it's way to her face, Sachiko instantly knew what type of things might be on her mind.

Sachiko didn't waste anytime as she quickly looked around before turning back to Yumi and placing a kiss on the younger girls lips, it had felt amazing and Yumi instantly reacted as she closed her eyes and her hand made it's way to the back of Sachiko's head.

Sachiko immediately pulled away from the kiss when she felt Yumi's hand, she took a deep breath and watched Yumi's eyes open slowly revealing a glimpse into her intentions. Sachiko had never seen Yumi's eyes so full of lust, she seemed lost, the only thing sure to Sachiko now is that Yumi wanted more.

Admittedly Sachiko did too, but this was neither the time nor place to do such things, first they were in a pretty public place, and second everyone was waiting on them. "We will continue this later." Sachiko said with a seductive smile even though she was still a little breathless.

Yumi opened her mouth to say something but instead just smiled, they were slowly learning that what had happened the night before wasn't just because of the alcohol.

**-X-**

"Oh look who is here." Sei said with a big grin as Sachiko and Yumi showed up at the table and took their seats. "So how was your night?" Sei asked still grinning as the rest of the girls at the table avoided eye contact with Sachiko and Yumi, must Sei always be so direct and open with uncomfortable subjects.

"I don't remember." Sachiko said calmly as the rest of the girls looked around confused at each other, Youko joining in their confusion to hopefully seem just as lost as them.

"You don't remember making out with Yumi-Chan on Youko's floor?" Yoshino asked in disbelief. "You don't remember feeling each other up while kissing after leaving Youko's?" She continued this time her voice raising a little.

Rei put a hand on Yoshino's shoulder with a surprised almost annoyed look on her face. "Yoshino, that is quite enough, calm down."

Sachiko took a deep breath trying to keep her mind off of Yumi, she knew that if these thoughts returned she might be tempted to do something Mrs. Fukuzawa would not approve of. "It's alright, Rei, but no Yoshino-san, I don't remember." Sachiko said glancing to Youko who just smiled at her.

"Well, then would you mind explaining what happened after you got to Yumi's?" Sei asked, something had to happen she just wouldn't accept anything else.

"We played a game." Yumi said after swallowing her nerves, she had never been so nervous around her friends, but she was afraid of revealing what she had done even though they all seemed to be at the same conclusion.

Sei turned to Yumi grinning widely, she knew Yumi was a considerably easier target then Sachiko. "What type of game did you play Yumi-Chan?"

Yumi looked up at Sei for a moment before glancing around at everyone else at the table who all had their eyes on her, she had never felt so nervous in her life and she soon found that she couldn't say anything.

"We played a game of Jenga and went to bed." Sachiko said trying to save Yumi, who was obviously crumbling under the pressure her friend's eyes.

"That is the lamest excuse I have ever heard." Shimako said before covering her mouth as her eyes went wide. "Sorry, I didn't mean that."

Everyone looked over to Shimako surprised, she was usually so quiet and polite. Sei immediately started laughing as she looked back to Sachiko and Yumi. "See, even Shimako thinks that excuse is weak. Just admit it, you went to bed with Yumi-Chan last night." Sei said as Sachiko started to meet Yumi's embarrassed and defeated look.

"Fine, I slept with Yumi last night." Sachiko said looking away from Sei annoyed as the table went silent.

Sachiko felt Yumi grab her hand under the table and could only squeeze back, it was the only comfort they had as the awkward silence lingered. Sachiko glanced around the table after a minute, noticing the awkward and surprised looks she was getting, even from Sei surprisingly.

"Y-you and Yumi, had..." Sei paused as she looked down at the table.

"Well, it's only natural, Sachiko is my girlfriend after all." Yumi said feeling a bit brave as everyone including Sachiko looked at her surprised.

"She is?" Sei asked as Sachiko asked the same question.

"I-I am?" Sachiko couldn't believe it, Yumi had just claimed to be her girlfriend. "I-I mean, of course I am, I'm just not use to it yet, she only asked me yesterday as a birthday present." Sachiko said hoping that it would pass.

"Took, you long enough Yumi-san." Yoshino teased with a smile.

"I still can't wrap my head around you two actually being lesbians, but regardless I am happy for you." Rei added as she took another bite of her food.

"Well that is good to know that it wasn't just a drunken mishap then." Sei said with a smile.

Youko on the other hand seemed to have her doubts, she figured that Sachiko would tell her something like that and being, her Onee-sama she could read the older girl pretty well. Something seemed off, but regardless of the situation the lie had worked and Sachiko and Yumi were free of Sei's relentless questioning.

The dinner continued and eventually the conversation about Sachiko and Yumi's relationship and intimate night had died down. That didn't stop Sachiko from thinking about the promise she had made Yumi in the car though, after the conversation had turned from them her mind had wandered back to that moment and with it all the feelings and desires she had.

Sachiko took a deep breath as her heart started beating and she felt a little dizzy with desire as she glanced over to Yumi and swallowed, she wanted so badly to continue what they started. The wait was killing her though and when Yumi looked up at her with a smile she had lost the last bit of control she had as Yumi gasped feeling Sachiko's hand making it's way up the inside of her thigh suddenly.

Yumi's throat instantly felt dry as she took a drink of water, almost spitting it out when Sachiko's hand came dangerously close to her most intimate of places. Yumi had felt this hand the night before but the alcohol must have made her forget these feelings as Sachiko's fingertips sent a tingling sensation through her and made the specific spot almost feel numb.

"Yumi are you alright?" Youko asked noticing the younger girls odd behavior. Sachiko jumped a moment later, her back becoming straight as a board as her eyes went wide.

"I'm fine." Yumi said with a smile as she returned the favor to Sachiko.

Sachiko shuddered at the feeling, it was amazing and was making her rapidly lose her senses as her own hand was becoming braver and more aggressive. Sachiko knew that she was losing control and wouldn't be able to control herself much longer as she cleared her throat and grabbed Yumi's exploring hand. "I think we are going to get going, I have to bring Yumi home, her mother caught us last night and told me to make sure she is home early." Sachiko said as she hurriedly stood from her seat and grabbed her things before quickly walking out of the restaurant with Yumi in tow.

All the girls watched them leave shocked. "Did she just say Mrs. Fukuzawa caught them...?" Sei asked in surprise.

**-X-**

Sachiko pushed Yumi against the door once inside her room, their lips meeting hungrily as Sachiko held Yumi by her wrists. She had been holding back all day and now that she was alone she couldn't resist, the touch in the restaurant was just too much and Sachiko, like Yumi had almost attacked the other right then and there.

The kiss became more heated as they explored each others mouths with their tongues. "I want more." Sachiko said breathlessly as she broke the kiss and lifted Yumi's shirt her lips meeting Yumi's bare chest as soon as the hindrance of her bra was gone. Yumi moaned in pleasure as her head pushed against the door, she had become completely lost in this pleasurable sensation that Sachiko's lips were sending through her body.

Yumi assisted Sachiko in taking off her shirt by lifting her arms, Sachiko's lips never leaving Yumi's body during the process. "Let's go to the bed." Yumi was finally able to say as Sachiko lifted her head and smiled at Yumi. "Someone is eager, I see." Sachiko teased seductively as she guided Yumi to the edge of the bed before pushing her down and crawling over top of her trailing kisses slowly from her navel to her lips for yet another heated kiss.

Yumi started lifting up on Sachiko's shirt and soon Sachiko helped her by sitting up and taking it off as Yumi's eyes explored her body, Sachiko couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed and hot as Yumi's eyes eagerly wandered her figured. Soon enough Sachiko found herself on her back with Yumi over top of her, her lips explored Sachiko's bare chest, she couldn't help but moan and grab Yumi's head, it was a subconscious move that had gone unnoticed by both girls as Yumi continued.

Sachiko's mind was in a completely different place right now, she couldn't think straight and that was completely alright with her. "Y-Yumi..." Sachiko moaned as the younger girls hand's explored further down Sachiko's body. Yumi had taken her name being moaned like that as a sign of Sachiko wanting more.

"Yumi!" Sachiko screamed when she felt Yumi's hand make it's way inside her panties and two eager finger press against her.

Yumi smiled as she looked up at Sachiko, her eyes full of lust, all she wanted right now was to make Sachiko scream her name. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

**-X-**

Sachiko had her head laid back on her pillow, her body was tired she and Yumi had made love multiple times that night. "I can't go anymore, I'm too tired." Sachiko said as Yumi laid down next to Sachiko, her leg and arm still stretched over the older girl from the straddled position she was just in.

"I'm glad because, I don't think I can continue either." Yumi admitted with a smile as Sachiko turned her head and kissed Yumi on the forehead. Yumi could only smile before noticing her phone blinking on the dresser in Sachiko's room. "Oh, no I missed my mom's call."

"I wouldn't worry, she never said anything about my room." Sachiko said with a grin as Yumi sighed and smiled back. "Yumi, earlier you said I was your girlfriend... I know you were covering at the time, but I would really like it if you were." Sachiko said somehow feeling a little shy even though she was laying completely nude with Yumi in her arms.

"Who said I was covering?" Yumi replied with a grin as Sachiko smiled before giving Yumi one last kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, so first off, this is the first time I've gone that far, which wasn't as far as others have gone but hey, I'm still getting used to this and I've never really written scene like that. If you can't tell I got a case of the uncomfortables a bit. Obviously those types of things should improve over time and if people liked it then maybe I will venture back to another rated M story.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, personally I think 3 and 1 were my favorites, but this one definitely the chapter where things went farther. I had originally planned on ending the story with these two becoming official girlfriend's and I liked the way it worked out. Anyways tell me what you think, I will definitely do more things like this if it's liked (rated M). This is my third fanfiction that I can now call complete and I will miss it just like I miss my strawberry panic ones :(

Oh one last thing for those who are wondering, I just thought it would be fun for Shimako to say that instead of Sei or Yoshino, she is so polite and quiet.

EDIT: Should I continue this at all? I have had a few requests and I may be open to the idea I like this story after all. PM or review me, I also did a Poll but I dunno if it's working right... /shrug


End file.
